My Lovely Wolf
by usane-san
Summary: Sasuke & Itachi bersaing demi Naruto. Tp yg di perebutkan malah tampak tak terlalu peduli. Bagaimana usaha para Uchiha ini? Penasaran? Baca aja . RnR? . CHAP 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Wolf**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ItaNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini sedikit di ambil dari alur komik, tapi intinya Usa bikin berbeda dari cerita aslinya. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

"Silahkan duduk, Naru" ucap seorang wanita bersurai raven panjang. "Anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri" lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Baik" ucap pemuda pirang, Naruto Namikaze. Dia segera menduduki sofa yang terletak di sebuah ruang tamu yang bisa terbilang mewah itu.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Kenapa Naruto bisa berada di rumah Uchiha? Jawabannya simpel, karena kedua orangtuanya tengah pergi dinas keluar negri selama beberapa waktu. Awalnya Naruto ingin tinggal sendiri di rumah tapi karena sifat _overprotective _kedua orangtuanya, mau tak mau Naruto harus menginap di rumah kenalan ayahnya. Jadi, disinilah Naruto saat ini, di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang mewah.

"Ah, Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya wanita tadi, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Apa saja bibi" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ara ara, selama tinggal di sini panggil saja Kaa_**-san **_dan panggil Fugaku dengan Tou_**-san**_, Naru"

"Ta.."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Naru" ucap Mikoto lagi

"Ba..Baiklah"

Tak berapa lama, pintu rumah terbuka dan terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan tengah berjalan masuk yang diyakini Naruto sebagai anak-anak dari pasangan Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Naru, ini kedua putra Kaa_**-san**_. Yang ini Itachi dan yang di sebelahnya Sasuke."

Itachi Uchiha. Anak sulung dari kedua pasangan Uchiha. Seorang pemuda bersurai raven sama seperti kedua orang tuanya dengan mata onyx. Berambut panjang diikat longgar kebelakang, tinggi, memiliki dua buah garis seperti keriput. Merupakan siswa kelas 3 SMA dan menduduki peringkat teratas.

Kemudian, Sasuke Uchiha. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha. Pemuda bersurai raven dan bermata onyx sama seperti orang tua dan kakaknya. Rambutnya melawan gravitasi, lebih tinggi dari Naruto tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari Itachi. Siswa kelas 1 SMA dan menduduki peringkat teratas sama seperti kakaknya.

Anak-anak dari pasangan Uchiha sangatlah cerdas tak sebanding dengan Naruto yang memiliki otak sedikit melebihi rata-rata.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Itachi datar sangat sangat datar layaknya tembok di rumah author *ditabok

"Ah , bukankah Kaa_**-san**_ sudah memberi tahu bahwa anak paman Minato akan tinggal disini selama beberapa waktu" jelas Mikoto.

"Bodoh." Ucap Itachi dingin

"Dobe" ucap Sasuke tak kalah dingin dari Itachi

Tiba-tiba muncul tanda persimpangan di sekitar dahi Naruto. Ingin rasanya dia menjedukkan kepala kedua kakak beradik Uchiha ini ke tembok. Tapi ia urungkan , mengingat dia sedang menumpang tinggal di kediaman Uchiha dan merasa tidak enak dengan FugaMiko.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Sasuke , Itachi." Kali ini seorang pria yang sudah tampak berumur membuka suara menasehati kedua anaknya, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Hn" jawab Itachi dan Sasuke singkat , padat dan sangat sangat tidak jelas. *okesiip*

Mereka berdua pun segera naik menuju kamar mereka masing-masing yang notabene terletak di lantai 2. Naruto hanya memandang kedua kakak beradik itu dengan tampang yang sedikit tidak santai.

"Maafkan mereka berdua, Naru. Mereka selalu seperti itu." Ucap Mikoto memelas.

"I..Itu tidak masalah Kaa_**-san**_" balas Naruto. Tiba-tiba wajah Mikoto berubah sangat cerah saat mendengat Naruto memanggilnya Kaa_**-san.**_

"Kau bisa beristirahat di kamarmu dulu, Naruto" pinta-titah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang juga terletak di lantai 2.

Ketika melewati pintu kamar kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu, Naruto mendeathglare dua pintu tak berdosa itu dengan sangat tajam. Poor you pintu *abaikan*

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto terkagum melihat kamar yang sangat luas , bersih dan rapi itu. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menerjang kasur queen size yang terletak di tengah kamar itu untuk merebahkan dirinya yang lelah setelah membawa barang-barangnya untuk tinggal di sini selama beberapa waktu kedepan.

Haahh. Naruto menghela nafas berat, berfikir sejenak. Apakah dia bisa tinggal dengan tenang bersama kakak beradik Uchiha itu? Kakak beradik Uchiha itu memang berwajah tampan dan berotak cerdas, tapi sifatnya itu membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Pusing memikirkan hal tersebut, dia hanya bisa berdoa agar dia bisa hidup tenang di kediaman Uchiha ini. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, kemudian dia pun terlelap.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan acara membersihkan dirinya tadi. Rambutnya masih sedikit meneteskan air karena habis mencuci rambut. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di pinggur kasur. Tampaknya pemuda pantat-tampan ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Walau tak tampak pada wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar bahkan kelewat datar itu.

Dia berbaring di atas kasur setelah merasa rambutnya telah cukup kering. Dia terus berpikir akan suatu hal dan dia terlihat sedikit berseringai ketika memikirkan hal tersebut.

**Sasuke POV**

Jadi itu anaknya paman Minato. Wajahnya terlihat bodoh tak seperti paman Minato dan bibi Kushina. Tapi... Kalau dilihat dari wajah, si Dobe itu lumayan manis. Tampaknya dia juga orang yang mudah tersulut emosi. Si Dobe itu bisa kukerjai setiap hari untuk menghilangkan rasa penat sekaligus bosanku.

Hah, mulai besok hari-hariku tak terlalu membosankan seperti biasanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada paman Minato dan bibi Kushina karena pergi dinas.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah duduk di atas kursi dan meletakkan kepala di atas tangannya yang ditumpukkan ke atas meja. Pemuda yang diketahui adalah Itachi ini tengah asik berpikir dan bermain dengan imajinasi serta kejahilan otaknya.

**Itachi POV**

Hm, Naruto ya? Anak yang menarik. Tipe orang yang mudah emosi. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan seseorang untuk dikerjai. Tampangnya sih boleh manis tapi tetap saja dia itu cocok menjadi orang yang kujahili. Jika mengerjai _otouto_ku , tidak ada menariknya sedikit pun. Dia tak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun selain ekspresi teflonnya itu. Ck, menyebalkan.

Ah, Naru_**-chan**_. Bersiaplah aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana jahil untukmu besok.

**End Itachi POV**

.

.

Hah, ternyata kedua Uchiha ini sedang memikirkan rencana jahil untuk mengerjai Naruto besok. Benar-benar kakak adik tak ada bedanya. Bersiaplah Naruto, persiapkanlah hati, jiwa dan ragamu untuk menghadapi kedua Uchiha bersaudara yang terkenal sangat jahil itu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Itachi dan Sasuke nantinya?

.

.

ToBeContinued..

.

.

A/N :

Huwaa , bukannya nyelesaiin fic yg sblmnya malah bikin fic gaje lagi. Maafkan Usa *bow*

Ehem. Oke. Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca fic gaje Usa yang ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai sekalian . Flame juga boleh kok.

So.. RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Wolf**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru , ItaNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagaisebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

.

.

Matahari telah terbit menandakan pagi telah tiba. Naruto yang masih tertidur langsung terbangun karena terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Setelah selesai bersiap, dia segera turun ke ruang makan kediaman Uchiha

Sesampainya di ruang makan, tampak Mikoto sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan, Fugaku sedang membaca koran pagi dan Itachi sedang memakan roti.

"Ohayou Naru_**-chan**_" sapa Mikoto lembut ketika melihat Naruto ada di ruang makan.

"Ohayou" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Mikoto. Dia berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di dekat meja makan dan langsung menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Tak biasanya Sasuke bangun telat" gumam Mikoto. "Itachi , tolong bangunkan adikmu" pinta Mikoto kepada anak sulungnya yang sedang sarapan.

"Malas" ucap Itachi singkat nan dingin sambil melanjutkan makannya. Mikoto yang mendengar nada dingin di ucapan Itachi tahu bahwa saat ini Itachi sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Akhirnya Mikoto meminta tolong kepada Naruto. Dia mau saja pergi membangunkan Sasuke tapi karena dia harus menyiapkan makan pagi untuk Fugaku, Sasuke dan Naruto jadinya dia meminta tolong kepada Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto tampak enggan untuk membantu tapi mengingat Mikoto yang sibuk, dia pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi ke kamar atas letak kamar Sasuke berada. Sesampainya disana Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut.

**Tok Tok**

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto yang tak mendapat jawaban saat mengetuk pintu, kemudian mencoba mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil nama pemilik kamar di depannya.

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya. Naruto mengetuk sambil memanggil beberapa kali tapi tetap tak mendapat jawaban. Kedut kesal muncul di dekat dahinya. Dengan kesal dia membuka pintu di depannya agak kasar.

Saat membuka pintu, pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sang pemilik kamar masih asik tertidur. Naruto berjalan ke arah kasur yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Sesampainya di samping kasur, Naruto melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sasuke.

**Grep**

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik. Naruto yang belum siap dengan tarikan pada tangannya tersebut akhirnya limbung dan terjatuh ke arah kasur. Posisi Naruto saat terjatuh ke kasur sangat tidak menyenangkan, Naruto berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto terus meronta untuk dilepaskan, namun nihil. Pelukan Sasuke kepadanya malah semakin erat.

Saat wajah Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadap-hadapan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda blonde di depannya. Naruto secara reflek mendorong wajah Sasuke ke arah belakang dengan sangat kasar. Karena merasakan sakit di bagian lehernya akibat di dorong oleh Naruto, Sasuke pun membuka matanya.

Sasuke yang terkejut melihat Naruto di depannya langsung menendang Naruto hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Naruto yang dengan tidak elitnya jatuh ke lantai segera bangkit dan memaki Sasuke.

"Sial kau Sasuke!" Ketus Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke asal dan tidak jelas.

"Teme brengsek! Aku tidak mengatakan itu, asal kau tau. Aku ini straight!" Maki Naruto dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar, tampak Sasuke tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengerjai Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto tersungkur ke lantai. **'Dasar Dobe. Mana sudi aku menjadi gay' **batin Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Mikoto yang dari bawah mendengar keributan di atas hanya tersenyum simpul karena menurutnya Naruto dan Sasuke sangat cepat sekali akrabnya. Fugaku hanya memasang wajah _**stoic**_ dan tetap fokus membaca koran. Sedangkan Itachi sedikit menyeringai karena dia tau bahwa adiknya sedang berbuat jahil terhadap Naruto.

Seringaian Itachi pudar saat Naruto berada di ruang makan. Dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Naruto yang tiba di ruang makan langsung menduduki kursinya, dia mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Itachi yang telah selesai makan, beranjak dari kursinya, sebelum pergi dia mengambil jus yang telah di sediakan Mikoto untuk Naruto dengan santai dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Setelah menghabiskan jus tersebut dia meletakkan kembali gelas kosong tersebut di samping Naruto dan melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Naruto hanya menatap kesal ke arah gelas kosong tak berdosa di depannya. Rasanya Naruto ingin menjedukkan kepala Itachi ke tembok saat ini juga, tapi dia sadar diri. Naruto yang telah selesai makan segera beranjak untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi terhenti karena mendengar seruan Mikoto.

"Astaga, Itachi lupa membawa bekalnya" seru Mikoto. "Sasuke, berikan pada Itachi, kau kan satu sekolah dengannya" lanjut Mikoto sambil menyodorkan bekalnya kepada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memakan sarapannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Mikoto menghela nafas, sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah kedua anaknya. Naruto hendak berjalan kembali sampai Mikoto meminta tolong kepadanya.

"Naru_**-chan**_..." Panggil Mikoto. "...Bolehkah?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada yang memelas. Naruto ingin menolak tapi badannya bergerak sendiri mengambil bekal tersebut. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto harus mengantarkan bekal.

Naruto berpamitan sebelum berangkat. Di perjalanan Naruto bingung sendiri harus mengantarkan bekal di tangannya kemana, karena jelas-jelas dia tidak tahu dimana sekolah kedua Uchiha tersebut. Saat di perjalanan dia tak sengaja melihat Itachi berada di dalam supermarket, tanpa menunggu lama dia berjalan ke dalam supermarket dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha" panggil Naruto. Orang yang di panggil hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya. Setelah itu kembali fokus ke depan untuk memilih makanan apa yang harus di belinya untuk makan siang nanti.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Naruto menarik badan Itachi dan menyodorkan bekal kearah pemuda di depannya. Itachi tak mau mengambil, dia hanya mendengus.

"Aku tak ingin memakan makanan yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh bakteri bodohmu" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum iblis. Kedut kesal muncul di dahi Naruto. Naruto ingin melempar bekal itu ke wajah Itachi tapi gerakannya terhenti karena suara seseorang.

"Chi?" Panggil seseorang pemuda bersurai blonde panjang.

Naruto dan Itachi reflek menghadap untuk melihat orang tersebut. Ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya, tiba-tiba ekspresi Itachi berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Naruto bertanya-tanya akan perubahan ekspresi Itachi.

"Siapa dia , Chi?" Tanya orang tersebut. "Pacar barumu? Kau sekarang menyukai orang yang lebih muda darimu, heh?" Lanjut orang itu.

"Begitulah" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kaku dan tangannya yang merangkul Naruto. Naruto yang tidak suka dengan perlakuan Itachi langsung meronta. _'Diamlah bodoh, ikuti saja permainanku atau kubunuh kau' _bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto seketika membeku di tempat.

"Aku permisi dulu" ucap Itachi lagi dengan menarik tangan Naruto. "Hei, Chi. Tunggu aku ingin berbicara" teriak orang tersebut. Tapi Itachi tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan ke luar supermarket.

Sesampainya di luar Itachi langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengambil bekal di tangan Naruto karena dia tidak sempat membeli makan akibat kehadiran orang yang tak ingin dilihatnya. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto kepo. Itachi tak menjawab dan hanya menggumamkan 'Hn'.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya padamu bukan kepada lalat" teriak Naruto kesal. Itachi berhenti berjalan. "Dia mantan pacarku" ucap Itachi singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto berjalan dalam diam, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sesekali dia menghela nafas berat. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalanya. Dia mendapatkan ide untuk bekerja paruh waktu agar tidak bertemu kedua Uchiha menyebalkan tersebut dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda blonde yang diketahui adalah Naruto tampak mengelilingi area perbelanjaan Tokyo. Dia sibuk memperhatikan setiap toko dan cafe yang di lewatinya. Hingga dia berhenti di depan sebuah cafe dan masuk kedalamnya. Rupanya Naruto sedang mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu.

Naruto keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan senyum sumringah. Pasalnya besok dia bisa mulai bekerja di cafe tersebut. Dia berjalan pulang dengan senyum yang terus terpasang di wajahnya. Tanpa dia sadari sedari tadi sepasang mata _**onyx**_ terus memperhatikannya. Pemuda bermata _**onyx**_ yang memperhatikannya pun menyeringai, kemudian pergi dari sana. Siapa pemuda bermata _**onyx**_ tersebut? Dan untuk apa dia mengikuti Naruto?

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

.

.

A/N :

Holaa , senpai-tachi dan para readers. Akhirnya update jg chap 2nya. Gomen klo di chap 2 ini kurang memuaskan dan sebagainya. Usa masih rada kaku dalam membuat cerita humor dan chara usil #pundung. Tapi diusahakan next chap bisa lebih baik lagi *senyum*

Untuk yg mnta pair ItaNaruSasu masih usa pikirkan. Moga" aja usa bsa bikinnya :v /digampar.

Thanks for reviewers , followers and favoriters(?)

Mohon saran dan kritiknya . Flame jg blh kok ..

RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Wolf**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru. ItaNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

.

"Selamat datang" sambut seorang pemuda blonde ketika pelanggan datang ke tempat cafenya bekerja. Pemuda blonde, Naruto menampilkan senyuman terbaik ke setiap pelanggan yang datang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto bekerja paruh waktu, dia ingin memberikan yang terbaik ketika bekerja agar tidak mengecewakan manager cafe dan para pelanggan. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, sebagian besar pelanggan hanya ingin dilayani oleh Naruto.

"Namikaze, Kau bisa beristirahat terlebih dahulu" titah sang manager cafe kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang staff. Sesampainya di ruang staff, dia langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa yang ada di sana.

"Hahh.." Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari bibir sang Namikaze.

"Lelah Naru?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Sangat Kiba. Padahal baru hari pertama"

"Wajahmu terlalu manis Naruto" balas pemuda bernama Kiba sambil tertawa kecil.

"Gah, berhenti mengejekku Kiba" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia sedang kesal.

"Baik baik. Aku pergi bekerja dulu" ucap Kiba dan berlalu dari ruang staff. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul kepada temannya sebagai jawaban.

Naruto beristirahat sejenak di ruang staff seorang diri, tak terasa sudah dua puluh menit berlalu semenjak dia beristirahat. Merasa cukup beristirahat dia bersiap untuk kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Naruto pun bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang sangat lelah di hari pertamanya bekerja paruh waktu. Setelah siap dan mengucapkan salam kepada teman-teman dan managernya, dia berjalan pulang.

Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba dia hadang oleh beberapa pria berbadan lumayan besar. Mereka menarik tangan Naruto.

"A..apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak ketakutan. Orang yang ditanya tak menjawab, mereka hanya melirik satu sama lain kemudian melihat ke arah belakang mereka. Naruto pun ikut menolehkan kepala ke arah yang mereka tatap. Tampak Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja kepadanya" ucap Itachi dingin. Orang yang di suruh hanya mengangguk. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Itachi hanya terkejut. Dia terlihat hampir menangis. Matanya mulai memerah dan tampak berkaca-kaca. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Itachi dan Sasuke melakukan hal ini.

Para pria berbadan besar itu mulai menarik tangan Naruto, menahannya di dekat pohon yang ada di belakang Naruto. Seketika itu tangis Naruto pecah.

**Bukkk**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghajar salah satu orang berbadan besar itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya dan mengecup bibir Naruto sesaat.

"Maaf _aniki_, aku keluar dari rencana" ucap Sasuke dingin kemudian menarik tangan Naruto pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa memandang kepergian adiknya dan Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah kediaman Uchiha tak ada yang berbicara, Sasuke fokus pada jalan dan Naruto yang berusaha menghentikkan tangisnya yang sempat pecah tadi.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikkan tangisnya. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya tak mencoba untuk memanggilnya lagi dan kembali diam hingga mereka tiba di rumah.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Kaa_**-san**_, Tou_**-san**_" sapa Naruto ketika melihat Mikoto Fugaku yang berada di ruang makan

"Hm, Ohayou Naru_**-chan**_" balas Mikoto. Fugaku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hari ini Naruto tampak tak bersemangat sedikit pun, semalam dia juga tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dari malam dia terus memikirkan kejadian yang di alaminya. Sasuke menciumnya, bagaimana dia harus bertindak ketika nanti Sasuke meminta Morning Kiss darinya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Naru_**-chan**__,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir

"Aa..Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Mikoto.

Naruto kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari jika Uchiha bersaudara sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Dobe" ucap Sasuke ketika lewat di depan Naruto. Itachi hanya lewat begitu saja di depan Naruto tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Naruto hanya membeku di tempat karena tingkah Sasuke seperti tak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Dia kembali mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto pergi bekerja paruh waktu di cafe. Dia bekerja seperti biasanya tanpa ada hambatan dan berjalan lancar. Hingga waktunya pulang, lagi-lagi selama perjalan dia kembali di cegat oleh seseorang dan tangannya di tarik ke arah sebuah taman. Badan Naruto di dorong keras hingga terduduk di bangku taman.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang kesakitan karena di dorong tadi. Merasa ada yang menghampirinya, Naruto mendongak melihat orang di depannya.

"Kau..mantan pacar Itachi?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Rupanya Chi sudah menceritakan kepadamu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto" ucap pemuda itu lagi dengan penekanan ketika menyebut nama Naruto.

"Ada urusan apa denganku?"

"Perkenalkan aku Deidara" ucap pemuda bernama Deidara tersebut. "Apa kau benar-benar pacar Chi?" lanjutnya. Naruto hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, dia takut salah jawab.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya buyar karena seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan langsung menciumnya. Mata Naruto membola ketika mengetahui siapa yang menciumnya tanpa izin. Ciuman itu terlepas.

"Mau apa kau dengan pacarku?" Ucap Itachi sangat dingin.

"Chi..." Panggil Deidara lirih ketika melihat Itachi mencium Naruto tepat di hadapannya.

"Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Dei. Jadi jangan ganggu hubungan kami" ucap Itachi lagi sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk pulang.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku dulu Chi" teriak Deidara tapi tak di acuhkan oleh Itachi.

Naruto hanya diam di tarik oleh Itachi, dia masih memproses kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Ketika sudah paham, dia hendak berteriak kepada pemuda _**raven **_di depannya namun di urungkan. Tampak Itachi sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar buruk, pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan Naruto sangat erat hingga membuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Itachi langsung menarik tangan Naruto ke arah kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan sapaan maupun tatapan bingung orang tua serta adiknya. Tiba di kamar, Itachi melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Oi , bodoh" panggil Itachi. Naruto tak menjawab hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk sementara, berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku" pintanya kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan tingkah Itachi.

"Tak usah banyak bertanya, ikuti saja permintaanku" ucap Itachi dingin tidak seperti orang sedang meminta tolong. Naruto yang paham Itachi tak ingin menceritakan hal tersebut hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar Itachi.

Setelah keluar, Naruto hampir melompat dan bertetiak karena melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Itachi. Naruto hendak bertanya tapi tak jadi karena Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Naruto tak menghiraukannya, dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat.

Sasuke yang saat ini berada di kamarnya terus menghela nafas berat. Bingung akan sikapnya sendiri. Kenapa dia merasa kesal setiap melihat kedekatan kakaknya dan Naruto. Jelas-jelas dia membenci Naruto, tapi kenapa dia selalu ingin tahu semua hal tentang bocah pirang itu. Menyebalkan. Sasuke yang sedang dilanda kebingungan pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya pun terbangun. Dia segera turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di lantai satu dia mencium bau yang aneh dari arah dapur.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengetahui bau aneh apa yang tercium oleh penciumannya. Saat tiba di dapur mata Sasuke menatap horor sesuatu yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang mengeluarkan bau aneh tadi.

"Ah, itu sarapanmu, karena bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku sedang pergi , jadi aku yang memasakan makanan untuk kalian" ucap Naruto riang.

"Bau apa ini?" Terdengar suara Itachi dari arah ruang tamu. Tak berapa lama muncul sesosok Itachi di dekat dapur dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih asik menatap horor makanan di depannya.

"Itu sarapanku?" Tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk makanan seperti Sasuke tadi.

"Ha'i" balas Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku dan _otouto_ku?" Tanya Itachi sinis.

"Membunuh? Tidak. Makanan itu sangat enak, kalian bisa mencicipinya dahulu" ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang telah sadar dari acara tatapan horornya langsung menjatuhkan sesuatu yang disebut makanan tadi ke lantai.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Pekik Naruto ketika melihat masakannya di buang begitu saja.

"Itu bukan makanan Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Naruto.

**Duaghhh**

Dengan tidak elitnya wajah Sasuke terkena sambitan wortel mentah yang tadinya ada di tangan Naruto. Sasuke yang mendapat sambitan itu langsung menggeram kesal.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku?" Teriak Sasuke dengan tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh menyia-nyiakan hasil jerih payah orang lain" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, dia ingin membalas hinaan Naruto padanya. Tapi terhenti karena Itachi.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! _Otouto_ kau pergi mandi dan Naruto, biar aku yang memasak sarapan!" Titah Itachi dingin tampak bahwa Itachi agak kesal dengan tingkah kedua bocah di depannya.

Sasuke yang masih tampak kesal pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia berendam di dalam _bathtub_ kamar mandi sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang tampak memerah karena sambitan wortel tadi.

"Dobe brengsek. Wajah tampanku menjadi lecet" guman Sasuke tak jelas. Sedang asik-asiknya berendam, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berkulit tan yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di bagian pinggangnya.

Naruto yang masih tidak sadar kalau Sasuke ada di dalam kamar mandi terus berjalan hingga dia berdiri dekat _bathtub. _Naruto hendak membuka lilitan handuknya dan berendam namun kegiatannya terhenti karena terdengar suara datar dari arah _bathtub_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Diam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Sasuke yang jengah karena tak ada jawaban akhirnya mendapat sebuah ide jahil. Dengan kasar dia menarik tangan Naruto hingga tercebur ke dalam _bathtub_ dengan posisi terbalik.

"Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa setan melihat posisi Naruto.

"Gahh. Apa yang kau lakukan Teme? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Teriak Naruto ketika berhasil membenarkan posisinya tadi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Brengsek! Aku bertanya kepadamu! Jawab yang jelas Teme!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya menutup telinga, dia tidak ingin pendengarannya rusak karena teriakan cempreng itu.

"Keluar kau Dobe, aku mau mandi" perintah Sasuke. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung keluar dari _bathtub_ dan berjalan menuju arah pintu. Dia membanting pintu keras karena kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang karena berhasil membalas Naruto.

Selesai mandi Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan karena perutnya sudah protes meminta asupan makanan sejak tadi. Dia memakan sarapan dengan tenang bersama Itachi. Hingga-

**Brukkk**

Terdengar suara jatuh dari arah ruang tamu.

"_Otouto _kau periksa suara berisik apa tadi" titah Itachi kepada adiknya. "Hn" gumam Sasuke. Itachi berdecak kesal mendengar gumaman adiknya yang berarti 'tidak', dia segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengecek suara apa barusan.

Itachi tertawa ketika sampai di ruang tamu. Sasuke yang bingung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia yang penasaran pun menghampiri sang kakak. Dan dia ikut tertawa ketika melihat hal yang sama dengan kakaknya. Objek yang sedang di tertawakan oleh Uchiha bersaudara adalah Naruto.

Ya, Naruto. Naruto saat ini terjatuh dengan posisi badannya tertimpa oleh sebuah kardus. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Itachi dan Sasuke tertawa. Hal yang membuat mereka tertawa adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. Saat ini Naruto memakai sebuah gaun berwarna pink cerah dengan renda-renda di bagian bawah gaun tersebut.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Teriak Naruto kepada kedua Uchiha bersaudara sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal setelah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

Dalam sekejap kedua Uchiha tersebut berhenti tertawa. Wajah mereka tampak sedikit memerah melihat Naruto yang terlihat err imut dan manis itu. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan itu bodoh?" Tanya Itachi memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Tadi pagi ketika membuka pintu kamar aku melihat sebuah kotak di depan pintu. Di atas kotak itu ada sebuah kertas dari bibi Mikoto, dia menyuruhku memakai ini hingga dia pulang. Awalnya aku tidak masalah, tapi ketika tadi melihat bahwa ini adalah sebuah gaun aku tidak jadi memakainya. Namun kuurungkan saat melihat ada sebuah kertas di dalam kotaknya" ucap Naruto.

"Kertas?" Beo Sasuke

"Ya, di kertas itu tertulis, jika aku tidak mengenakan gaun hari ini maka besok aku harus pergi bersama bibi Mikoto sambil memakai gaun ini" jawab Naruto.

"Kau bisa memakai gaun itu ketika Kaa_**-san**_ akan pulang saja 'kan?"

"Uggh, aku tidak suka terlalu repot dan lagipula aku tidak tahu kapan bibi akan pulang" jawab Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu.

Wajah kedua Uchiha tersebut ikut memerah melihat ekspresi Naruto. Mereka memalingkan wajah mereka kemudian hanya berguman 'hn' dan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Bantu aku mengangkat kardus ini" ucap Naruto lagi tapi tak ada jawaban. Dia dengan kesal bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat kardus itu.

Sedangkan kedua kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut sedang berusaha menghilakan semu merah di wajah mereka dan menetralkan detak jantung mereka yang berdetak tidak normal seperti biasanya. **'Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat?' **Batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa" ucap Mikoto riang ketika tiba di rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai" balas Naruto ketika melihat Mikoto dan Fugaku pulang.

"Hua Naru_**-chan**_, kau benar-benar memakai gaun itu?" Tanya Mikoto sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"Sayang, kau terlalu erat memeluknya" tegur sang kepala keluarga ketika melihat Naruto kesusahan dalam bernafas. Mikoto yang ditegur langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naru_**-chan**_" ucap Mikoto. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Mikoto sebagai jawaban.

"Kita makan malam. Kaa_**-san**_ membelikan _sushi_" ajak Mikoto. "...Naru_**-chan**_, kau boleh mengganti pakaianmu" lanjut Mikoto lembut. Naruto langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seperti biasa. Selesai berganti pakaian, dia turun untuk makan malam.

"Kemana gaun berendamu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil. Itachi yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil. Naruto yang kesal hanya membuang muka dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Selesai makan mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti semula. Naruto kembali menuju kamarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, sejak tadi gerak geriknya di perhatikan oleh Sasuke dan Itachi.

**Sasuke POV**

Sial. Kenapa mataku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan si Dobe itu. Dan kenapa juga bayangan wajah Naruto tadi siang terus berputar-putar di otakku. Jantungku selalu berdetak cepat ketika melihatnya.

Wajahnya sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum dan kesal. Argh , apa yang aku bicarakan. Mana mungkin si Dobe itu manis. Malahan si Dobe itu terlihat sangat Dobe ketika sedang tersenyum. Sial. Ada apa denganku?

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

**Itachi POV**

Hm, ternyata si Naruto bodoh itu manis juga. Tak kusangka jika diperhatikan baik-baik wajahnya yang tersenyum itu sangat manis. Apalagi ketika dia kesal tadi, sungguh sangat manis.

Aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, mana mungkin aku menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya. Hei, mau taruh dimana wajahku jika menyukai orang sepertinya.

**End Itachi POV**

.

.

Naruto yang tiba di kamarnya langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Dia baru tinggal beberapa hari di sini dan sudah benar-benar lelah. Apalagi terkadang jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika berada di dekat Itachi dan Sasuke. Rasanya jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar. Dia tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya seperti itu. Tapi pikiran itu dia tepis jauh-jauh, dia tidak ingin memikirkan kedua Uchiha menyebalkan itu.

Dia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang untuk malam ini. Peduli ayam jika dia terbangun subuh nanti. Toh, lebih baik dia bangun pagi dan bisa lebih awal pergi ke sekolah sehingga besok tak bertemu dengan kedua kakak beradik itu. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan lelap dan tenang.

.

.

**Kukuruyukk**

Suara bur -ayam berkokok membangunkan mimpi indah sang Namikaze. Dengan secepat kilat dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap. Tak peduli jika jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Selesai mandi Naruto turun ke bawah untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Saat hendak keluar, tiba-tiba pinggangnya di peluk seseorang. Reflek Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan matanya membola ketika melihat Itachi yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau mau kemana Naru_**-chan**_?" Tanya Itachi. Mendengar suara Itachi membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. Naruto memberontak untuk dilepaskan pelukkannya. Setelah lepas dari pelukkan Itachi, dia langsung melesat keluar. Itachi yang berada di dalam hanya tersenyum puas melihat Naruto.

"Apa-apaan dia memeluku begitu?" Gumam Naruto ketika mengingat kejadian barusan.

Hari ini Naruto libur kerja paruh waktu, jadi hari ini dia langsung pulang menuju kediaman Uchiha yang sepi, karena sekitar jam segini para anggota keluarga Uchiha masih berada di luar. Sesampainya di rumah, dia segera mandi dan berganti baju. Dia hendak makan siang tapi tak jadi karena bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang datang.

"Naruto" panggil orang tersebut. Naruto yang merasa pernah mendengar suara tersebut langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Maaf Deidara, jika kau mencari Itachi, dia belum pulang" ucap Naruto kemudian ingin menutup pintu.

"Aku datang untuk berbicara denganmu, bukan mencari Chi" balas Deidara. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membawa Deidara menuju ruang tamu. Dia mengambil dua gelas air minum di dapur dan memberikan satu gelas kepada Deidara.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Chi" ucap Deidara. Naruto yang tak mengerti hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tiga tahun lalu aku berpacaran dengan Chi ketika aku masih seorang mahasiswa semester pertama dan Chi seorang siswa menengah kelas tiga. Saat itu aku berpacaran dengannya karena merasa kasihan dengan Chi yang menembakku berkali-kali. Tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa bosan karena mau di lihat bagaimanapun aku dan dia tidak cocok. Dia masih seorang pelajar dan aku seorang mahasiswa..." ucap Deidara menggantung.

"Lau?" Tanya Naruto

"...Tapi itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, sekarang Chi sangat keren dan aku ingin berpacaran dengannya lagi. Jadi, tolong jauhi Chi agar aku bisa bersamanya lagi" lanjut Deidara. Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Deidara. Diam tercipta di antara mereka berdua dan tiba-tiba Naruto menyiram Deidara dengan air yang di sediakan untuknya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Deidara karena mendapat siraman air dari Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa" ucap Naruto. Deidara yang kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto balik menyiram Naruto dengan air minum.

"Lepaskan Chi!" Teriak Deidara kesal.

"Kau tau? Tindakanmu itu sama saja seperti kau memainkan perasaan Itachi" ucap Naruto datar. Deidara yang semakin kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto, mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Naruto, namun terhenti karena tangannya di tahan seseorang.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto.

"Berhenti" titah Sasuke. "Lepaskan tanganku. Dia yang salah karena telah menyiramku duluan" ucap Deidara dengan nada bicara yang di buat memelas.

"Dia tidak akan menyirammu jika kau tidak berbuat salah" ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan sehelai kain di atas kepala Naruto. Deidara berdecih, dia segera berjalan keluar dari sana karena merasa kalah.

"Arigatou Sasuke" ucap Naruto kemudian mengambil kain yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria.

"Teme brengsek! Apa-apaan kau memberikanku kain lap kotor ini?" Sembur Naruto ke arah Sasuke.

"Berisik Dobe. Itu juga kain" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil. Itachi yang baru saja pulang, dia yang melihat keakraban Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit kesal dan cemburu.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Pekik Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Sasuke hanya menatap bingung Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

Di kamar, Naruto mencari ponselnya yang entah ada dimana. Tak berapa lama ponselnya ketemu, dia segera mengecek pesan yang masuk. Dia tersenyum bahagia melihat pesan yang diterimanya barusan dan membalasnya dengan cepat.

"Hah, besok aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

.

.

A/N:

Akhirnya bisa update jg. Gomen klo di chap 3 ini alurnya ambur adul. Usa bingung nyusunnya *nangis*. Tapi usa harap chap 3 ini memuaskan para readers sekalian. Dan ini udah usa panjangin, tapi gak terlalu panjang, soalnya usa ngestuck di sini #pundung.

Ehem. Yg sama Itachi itu bkan Kyuubi. Buat yang ngikutin Naru itu si keri -maksud saya Itachi. Dan ItaNaruSasu scenenya segera yap, soalnya masih memproses ceritanya /heh.

Yosh. RnR please?


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lovely Wolf**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru. ItaNaru slight SasoNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

.

.

Siang ini menjadi siang paling membahagiakan bagi Naruto pasalnya dia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang paling dirindukannya saat ini. Sudah beberapa bulan lamanya dia tidak bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Dengan langkah yang bersemangat, Naruto berjalan melewati toko-toko dan cafe yang berjejer rapi di sebelah kanannya menuju sebuah taman yang cukup sepi dikarenakan semua orang tengah beraktivitas seperti bersekolah dan bekerja.

Hari ini Naruto meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk dari sekolah demi bertemu orang tersebut. Sesekali meminta ijin tak masalah kan? Setibanya di taman tak ada seorang pun di sana, Naruto segera duduk di kursi taman dan menunggu kehadiran orang yang di tunggunya dengan senyuman yang manis terpampang di wajah tannya.

Tak berapa lama orang yang ditunggu pun tiba. Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah orang tersebut.

"Sasori_**-senpai**_" panggil Naruto sambil melambai ke arah orang yang di panggil Sasori.

"Ah, Naru_**-chan**_" panggil pemuda berambut merah itu ketika melihat Naruto. "Sudah lama menunggu?" Lanjutnya. Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, senpai?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya balik pemuda tersebut. "Aku juga baik" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasori.

Akasuna Sasori nama pemuda tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah, beriris coklat madu, badannya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Naruto, berwajah _baby face. _Selalu memasang wajah datar nan dingin kepada siapapun kecuali Naruto tentunya. Memiliki kepintaran setara dengan kedua kedua Uchiha bersaudara. Sasori adalah salah satu senpai dari sekolah Naruto sekaligus kekasih Naruto.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu senpai" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga. Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku senpai ketika tidak di sekolah" ucap Sasori sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto gemas. Naruto hanya merengut sebal karena pipinya dicubit lumayan keras oleh kekasihnya ini.

Mereka tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan ini dikarenakan program pertukaran pelajar yang di terima Sasori. Jadi dengan berat hati mereka hanya berpacaran melalui komunikasi ponsel saja. Sedang asik-asiknya mereka bermesraan, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah dahan patah di balik semak-semak tepat di depan tempat duduk mereka.

Naruto yang memang dasarnya adalah orang serba ingin tahu pun bangkit berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke arah semak-sermak di depannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara meaw dari arah semak-semak dan dia pun kembali duduk. Sedangkan di balik semak-semak tampak seorang manusia bukan seekor kucing.

Manusia itu tengah mengintip Naruto dan Sasori yang sedang asik berbicara dan bercanda. Manusia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha sedang mengintip Sasori dan Naruto yang sedang bermesraan. Dan satu hal yang sukses membuat Sasuke kesal adalah ketika dia melihat SasoNaru berciuman di depannya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin keluar dari semak-semak itu dan menarik Naruto agar menjauh dari pemuda _baby face_ itu sekarang juga.

"Nnh, Sa..sori" ucap Naruto terbata karena kekurangan oksigen. Dengan berat hati dan tak rela Sasori pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Naru_**-chan**_" ucap Sasori sambil memelaskan wajahnya yang membuat Naruto tak tahan ingin memeluk Sasori.

"Ugh, aku juga merindukanmu Saso_**-chan**_" balas Naruto dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Sedangkan seonggok(?) manusia di balik semak-semak yang sedang mengintip hanya bisa meremas rerumputan di sekitarnya dan memberi deathglare mematikan kepada serangga yang berkeliaran di sekitar taman.

_'Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku lakukan di sini dan kenapa aku kesal melihat kedekatan mereka'_ batin Sasuke mengelak. Sasuke hendak merangkak pergi dari tempatnya ketika mendengar sebuah desahan dari arah kursi taman.

"Ahn..Sa..sori..henti..kan" ucap Naruto ketika Sasori mulai melancarkan aksi grepenya. Sasori yang enggan melepaskan mulai menjilati leher Naruto dan memberi tanda kepemilikkan dileher tan kekasihnya. Dia juga mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto yang berhasil mengumpulkan tenaganya langsung mendorong Sasori lumayan keras. Sasori merengut sebal kemudian memasang ekspresi memelas ke arah Naruto sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Ugh, Sasori hanya dapat bertingkah seperti ini di depan Naruto seorang dan dia tak akan sudi menunjukkannya kepada orang lain.

"Kita sedang di tempat umum Saso_**-chan**_" ucap Naruto sedikir ketus. Terkadang dia tidak habis pikir kemana urat malu kekasihnya ini. Atau keberanian kekasihnya ini sudah melebihi batas hingga berani melakukan hal nista di tempat umum. Naruto kemudian geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengingat tingkah Sasori.

"Tapi kau tau? Aku sangat kelewat rindu denganmu Naru_**-chan**_, sudah berbulan-bulan kita tak bertemu"

"Aku juga. Tapi kita sedang di tempat umum" ucap Naruto sambil mencubit sedikit pipi Sasori.

"Berarti jika tidak di tempat umum boleh?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada yang berubah riang. "Tidak" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasori.

Sasori yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya menatap Naruto sebal tapi dia tidak bisa marah kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah Saso_**-chan**_, aku mau pergi bekerja paruh waktu dulu" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum sangat kelewat manis ke arah Sasori.

"Ku antar" ucap Sasori singkat namun dapat terdengar nada lembut di ucapannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian mereka pergi dari taman tersebut.

Ah, jangan lupakan Sasuke yang masih membatu di tempat karena melihat adegan SasoNaru tadi. Saat ini wajah Sasuke bisa dibilang OOC dengan mulut menganga cukup lebar. Setelah kesadarannya pulih, dia segera kembali memasang tampang datar nan coolnya dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan campuk aduk.

.

.

.

Naruto yang selesai bekerja berjalan pulang dengan gontai menuju kediaman Uchiha ditemani dengan sang kekasih, Akasuna Sasori.

"Kau kenapa Naru_**-chan**_?" Tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang malas bertemu dengan dua serigala menyebalkan" ucap Naruto dengan malas. Sasori yang bingung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, hendak dia bertanya, tapi tak jadi karena mereka telah tiba di kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku duluan, Saso_**-chan**_" pamit Naruto sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sasori.

"Hm" gumam Sasori seraya tersenyum lembut dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Naruto yang baru tiba di rumah langsung di sambut dengan tatapan menyebalkan dari Itachi dan Sasuke yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau kemana saja Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kaa_**-san**_ mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh" ucap Itachi.

Baru saja sampai bukannya di sambut dengan baik malah dikatai begini. Naruto yang kesal tak menghiraukan mereka dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung Itachi dan Sasuke.

"_Aniki_..." Panggil Sasuke. "...bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap si Dobe?" Lanjutnya. Itachi yang merasa aneh sekaligus kaget dengan pertanyaan adiknya hanya bergumam 'hn' dengan tidak jelas dan anehnya di mengerti Sasuke.

"Hn, Tapi..." Ucap Sasuke menggantung.

"Tapi?" Tanya Itachi

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar. "Tapi si Dobe sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya itu adalah Akasuna Sasori murid pertukaran di sekolah kita" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menatap sang kakak yang membatu di tempat.

"Kau..Kau tau darimana _otouto_?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hn" hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia pun melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sang kakak sendirian di dekat pintu masuk.

Itachi terdiam. Dia berpikir keras, sudah cukup adiknya bersaing dengannya tapi sekarang saingannya malah bertambah dan orang itu adalah Akasuna Sasori yang notabene bersaing dengannya juga di sekolah. Dia menghela nafas berat kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya.

.

Seorang pemuda blonde tampak tiduran dengan lesu di kasurnya. Saat ini batinnya sedang beradu argumen tentang perasaannya.

**Naruto POV**

Gah, menyebalkan sebenarnya apa maunya perasaanku. Kenapa aku bisa berdebar saat bersama dengan kedua serigala menyebalkan itu dan kenapa juga aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat bersama dengan Sasori.

Tidak mungkin aku menyukai kedua Uchiha menyebalkan itu. Brengsek! Semenjak tinggal di sini perasaanku jadi kacau balau begini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sasori atau menjauhi kedua Uchiha itu?

**End Naruto POV**

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan beranjak menuju tas sekolahnya. Dia mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya kemudian mulai mengerjakan tugas yang ia dapat dari guru hari ini.

Sedang konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan malas, dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang malas kepada orang di depannya.

"Hn, Dobe" jawab orang itu

"Teme! Jawab yang bener" sembur Naruto kepada Sasuke yang hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Mau apa kau?" Lanjut Naruto yang sudah sedikit meredakan amarahnya.

"Makan" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku sudah makan" balas Naruto dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu sesaat kemudian berjalan turun menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan. Sasuke terus ditanyai oleh Mikoto kenapa Naruto tidak ikut makan. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman atau jawaban singkat yang berhasil membuat Mikoto merengut sebal.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto bangun kesiangan, salahkan tugas-tugasnya yang kelewat banyak itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuruni tangga, perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan sebentar lagi sudah waktunya dia pergi ke sekolah. Sesampainya di bawah tampak sepi dan tak ada orang mengingat bahwa sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Tapi dugaannya salah, karena seseorang sedang tiduran di atas sofa dan masih memakai piyamanya.

Naruto yang penasaran apakah itu benar-benar Sasuke atau bukan pun berjalan ke arah sofa. Sampai di depan sofa Naruto hanya diam melihat Sasuke yang sedang tidur dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang kau lihat Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata tidak tertidur melainkan hanya memejamkan matanya. Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Aa..Tidak" jawab Naruto. "Kau tidak pergi Teme?" Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, sakit" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau bisa sakit juga Teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto.

"Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Berhenti bertanya Dobe" balas Sasuke sedikit kesal karena terus ditanyai oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak di jawab.

"_Aniki_ sedang sekolah. Kaa_**-san**_ dan Tou_**-san**_ sedang pergi, mereka ada urusan di perusahaan saat ini" balas Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Naruto beranjak menuju dapur karena merasa tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi dan dia mulai menyiapkan makan. Sedang fokus membuat makanan tiba-tiba saja bel pintu rumah terdengar pertanda ada tamu yang datang.

"Buka pintu. Dobe" titah Sasuke. Naruto berdecak kesal karena di suruh-suruh tapi toh dia tetap membukakan pintu untuk tamu tak di undang itu.

"Selamat siang" ucap seorang gadis ketika Naruto membuka pintu. "Siapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya siapa kau? Ini kan rumah Sasuke" ucap gadis yang lain. "Apa jangan-jangan kau orang asing yang masuk tanpa ijin?" Tanya gadis yang lain lagi.

Saat ini di depan Naruto berdiri tiga orang gadis dengan surai rambut berbeda-beda. Ada yang bersurai pink, merah dan kuning pucat. Ketiganya memiliki wajah yang cukup manis namun tidak mengalahkan kemanisan wajah Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun" ucap gadis bersurai pink.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ada orang asing yang masuk ke rumahmu" ucap gadis bersurai merah sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Hei! Aku bukan orang asing. Aku tinggal di sini" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke?" Tanya gadis bersurai kuning pucat.

"Tidak" balas Sasuke kemudian menendang Naruto keluar dari rumah dan Sasuke langsung menutup pintu.

"Ternyata memang orang asing" ucap salah seorang gadis tersebut kemudian ketiga gadis itu pergi karena sang Uchiha telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto yang kesal langsung menggedor pintu dan membuka paksa pintu hingga ada sedikit celah. Naruto memasukkan kepalanya tapi sayang celahnya terlalu kecil sehingga pipi tembemnya tertekan mengakibatkan bibir Naruto monyong dan mata Naruto menyipit

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung tertawa kecil. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tertawa langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari celah pintu, pipynya tampak sedikit memerah.

_'Tampan'_ batin Naruto. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, Naruto ditarik masuk oleh Sasuke ke dalam. Badan Naruto di dorong keras hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan pintu, sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto yang membuat Naruto berposisi dihimpit antara pintu dan tubuh Sasuke.

_**Sapphire**_ bertemu _**onyx**_.

Mereka saling bertatapan, tenggelam akan pesona warna mata masing-masing. Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu tersadar dari pusaran pesona mata secerah langit musim panas di depannya. Naruto masih terpukau dengan wajah Sasuke yang ternyata jika di lihat dari dekat sangat tampan.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke. Naruto tersentak, dia pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aa..apa?" Ucap Naruto gugup.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak histeris. Lupa jika dia harus bersekolah.

"Sialan! Aku lupa!" Teriak Naruto sambil bergegas ke arah dapur tempat dia meletakkan tasnya tadi. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto kembali dari mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat dia telah keluar, tangannya di tarik Sasuke hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan lagi. Naruto terdiam, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke lagi.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Dan

"Hachiuu.." Sasuke bersin tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Yaks! Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!" Teriak Naruto kesal karena wajahnya terkena bersin. Sasuke tak menjawab melainkan dia mendorong Naruto hingga keluar. Dia mengunci pintu agar Naruto tidak masuk ke dalam rumah lagi.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Dia sedikit tertegun melihat obat dan bubur yang telah di siapkan oleh Naruto di atas meja. Di dekat kotak obat itu ada terselip sebuah kertas.

_'Makan bubur ini setelah itu minum obat. Jangan lupa ganti uangku untuk membeli obat ini'_. Begitulah isi suratnya. Tanpa disadarinya, setelah selesai membaca surat itu, dia tersenyum tipis. Ada sedikit perasaan senang di dalam hatinya karena di perhatikan seperti ini oleh Naruto.

Dia memakan bubur yang telah di masakan oleh Naruto, ternyata Naruto sangat pandai dalam membuat bubur tapi tidak dengan masakan yang lain. Selesai menghabiskan bubur, dia langsung memakan obat dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Kepalanya sangat pusing sejak tadi.

.

.

.

**Ting Tong**

"Nghh.." Erang Sasuke ketika mendengar suara bel yang di bunyikan. Sedikit berdecak kesal karena acar tidurnya di ganggu oleh tamu tak di undang itu. Dia pun beranjak berjalan menuju ke bawah, membukakan pintu untuk orang yang datang bertamu di siang bolong begini. Hei. Ini masih pukul dua siang kau tau, masih waktu untuk orang-orang beraktivitas di luar rumah.

"Suke" ucap sang tamu. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat siapa yang datang bertamu dan mengganggunya.

"Chi ada?" Tanya orang itu lagi, Deidara.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Suke?" Tanya Deidara lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah yang dibuat manis. Sang pemuda raven tampak mual ketika melihat Deidara bersikap seperti itu, tapi dia tidak akan muntah, bisa hancur image Uchiha yang di sandangnya nanti.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

"Bolehkan aku masuk? Biar aku menunggu di dalam"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membiarkan pemuda di depannya masuk. "Jangan mengacak-acak rumahku dan jangan membuat masalah" ingat Sasuke kepada Deidara.

Setelah mengingatkan Deidara, dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum air dan mengambil teh yang akan di suguhkan kepada sang tamu. Sedangkan Deidara hanya duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tak ada yang berubah" bisik Deidara pada dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum kecil. Sasuke kembali dari dapur dan memberikan teh yang dibuatnya kepada sang tamu.

Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sedikit pun. Sasuke yang notabene adalah orang irit bicara tak mungkin membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu jadi dia memfokuskan dirinya ke arah sebuah manga di depannya. Deidara hanya memperhatikan Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali memperhatikan sekitar.

Tak berapa lama. Pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan Itachi dan Naruto yang telah pulang sekolah.

"Okaeri" ucap Naruto riang belum menyadari kehadiran Deidara di sana. Itachi yang lebih dulu menyadari hal tersebut langsung merangkul bahu Naruto, merapatkan tubuh Naruto ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Itachi namun gagal karena kekuatan Itachi lebih besar darinya.

Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang tamu masih dengan posisi Naruto dirangkul Itachi. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Naruto baru sadar bahwa Deidara ada di situ. Dia pun menatap sinis ke arah Deidara yang sudah di bencinya dari pertama kali melihatnya. _Hate in the first sight_ #ditimpuk

"Chi" panggil Deidara dengan nada lirih melihat kedekatan mantan kekasihnya dengan pemuda blonde spike.

Itachi dan Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan posisi Itachi di tengah. Saling bertatap muka dengan pemuda blonde lainnya.

Sedang hening-heningnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membanting cangkir minum yang di pegangnya dengan keras hingga isinya tumpah. Dia pun beranjak menuju ke lantai atas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran ketiga pasang mata di sana.

_'Apa mungkin dia menyukaiku?'_ Batin Naruto. _'Tidak, Tidak, tidak mungkin! Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Sasori. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya'_ Batin Naruto mengelak.

Suasana di ruang tamu sedikit canggung sehingga membuat Naruto buyar dari lamunannya. Dia merasakan hawa yang sangat mencekam dari seberang tempatnya duduk seperti berniat hendak membunuhnya saat ini juga. Sedangkan Itachi tenang-tenang saja, malah dia mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga duduk di pangkuannya kemudian memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang dan sukses membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Naruto ke arah Itachi dengan pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Deidara.

Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ikuti saja permainanku. Jangan berkomentar" balas Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan pemuda di belakangnya.

Deidara bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melepas paksa pelukan Itachi. Dia menarik keras tangan Naruto agar menjauh dari Itachi.

"Berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu di depanku!" Bentak Deidara yang sudah tak tahan dengan pemandangan tadi.

Itachi tak menggubris. Dia menarik tangan Naruto ke arahnya dan memeluk Naruto erat dalam pelukannya, dia mengangkat dagu Naruto kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan biasa namun lama kelamaan Itachi mulai melumat bibir Naruto dan menjilat bibir bawah Naruto.

Sang pemilik bibir lainnya hanya terdiam mematung menerima perlakuan Itachi. Dia berusaha memproses semua kejadian yang sedang terjadi. Deidara yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya pergi keluar dari rumah kediaman Uchiha dengan kesal.

Itachi yang tau Deidara telah pergi tetap tidak melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan Naruto dia terus melumat bibir Naruto. Hingga Naruto tersadar dan mendorong badan Itachi keras hingga bibir mereka terpisah. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Naruto sambil menatap penuh amarah ke arah Itachi.

"Hanya memainkan peranku" ucap Itachi datar.

"Memainkan peran? Apa kau gila? Itu sudah melebihi dari memainkan peran kau tau?" Bentak Naruto. Dia pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Berlari melewati seorang pemuda raven lainnya yang berdiri mematung di tangga tanpa di sadarinya.

Pemuda itu Sasuke. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat merasa kesal melihat kejadian barusan. Entah apa yang merasukinya, dadanya terasa sesak, sangat sesak. Rasanya seperti tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Sedangkan sang kakak, Itachi mendudukan dirinya di sofa, menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit ruang tamu dan sedikit tersenyum tipis tak merasa bersalah akan apa yang barusan ia perbuat.

.

Pemuda blonde yang saat ini berada di kamarnya hanya tiduran di kasurnya dengan debaran jantung yang tak karuan sambil sesekali menjambak rambutnya dan mengacak-acak kasurnya yang sudah tak berbentuk sama sekali.

_'Apa tadi barusan? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat?'_ Batin Naruto frustasi. Naruto yang sudah sangat lelah hari ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan mentalnya yang sudah terlewat lelah. Dia memejamkan mata dan tertidur

Apa yang akan Naruto pilih? Sasori atau kedua Uchiha?

Apa yang akan Deidara dan Sasori perbuat jika Naruto lebih memilih salah satu Uchiha?

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N :

Yosh. Selesai-selesai. Gimana chap ini? Memuaskan? Mengecewakan? Gomen untuk telat updatenya dan gomen jg klo di sini Deidara di buat jadi jahat dan Sasori di buat jadi OOC gitu.

- Untuk yg tnya siapa yg dirinduin dan yg krim pesan ke Naru udh ada di atas jawabannya xD

- Yg nembak Naru prtama kali? Masih rahasia xD #ditimpuk

- Saran dri yuzuru-senpai akan saya pkirkan lg yap. Soalnya masih bingung sma akhirnya #duak

- Chap sbelumnya ItaSasu pngen ngerjain Naru dgn cara membiarkan Naru di kerjai habis-habisan sm preman

- Di ff sya yg ini gak ada Kyuu nya. Gomen..

Yak. Kira-kira gtu jwban review senpai-senpai sekalian. Thanks udah nyempetin waktu buat baca ff absurd ini dan mereview.

RnR please?


	5. Chapter 5

**My Lovely Wolf**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru. ItaNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

.

.

"Tadaima" ucap seorang pemuda blonde dengan lesu ketika memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha.

"Okaeri Naru_**-chan**_" balas seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik. "Kenapa hari ini pulang telat?" Tanya wanita itu –Mikoto sambil melirik kearah jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Tadi aku ada pelajaran tambahan dari sensei karena hasil ulanganku jelek. Hehe" jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Lalu, kenapa matamu sembab dan sedikit memerah?" Tanya Mikoto lagi dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

Kondisi Naruto saat ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Rambut blondenya agak lepek, warna matanya redup dan tak sercerah biasanya, jalannya pun sedikit sempoyongan.

"Aa.. Itu..." Ucap Naruto dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah sayang. Dia baru pulang. Biarkan dia beristirahat" ucap sang kepala keluarga –Fugaku. Mikoto hanya membuang muka sebal kepada Fugaku karena dia tidak diijinkan bertanya tentang kondisi Naruto lebih detail.

"Baiklah. Naru_**-chan**_ kau beristirahat saja dulu dan mulai besok kau belajar dengan Itachi agar nilaimu bisa membaik" ucap Mikoto dengan nada lembut.

Mata Naruto sedikit membuka lebar karena terkejut dengan ucapan Mikoto. "Tapi, Itachi sudah kelas tiga, dia 'kan harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas" Naruto beralasan.

"Ara, tidak apa Naru_**-chan**_. Itachi tidak akan terganggu dengan hal tersebut. Ne?" Ucap Mikoto sambil melihat ke arah Itachi meminta persetujuan.

Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri bersama Sasuke di dekat Mikoto hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Naruto hanya menatap horor Itachi yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah datar bagaikan tembok. Di lain pihak sang bungsu Uchiha sedang merasa kesal dengan hal tersebut tapi tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ah, hm. Baiklah" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum paksa kemudian dia beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

**_usane-san_**

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tak peduli dengan pakaian, tas, dan lainnya. Saat ini pikirannya sudah benar-benar kacau. Keadaannya semakin lama semakin melelahkan. Matanya sembab dan sedikit memerah. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri jalan. Badan dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah karena pelajaran tambahan yang dia dapatkan tadi. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Dia terus berada di sekolah hingga malam begini. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar guru yang seenaknya memberikan dia pelajaran tambahan yang kelewat banyak itu. Sedang asik menggerutu, dia tak sengaja melihat seorang yang dia kenal berada di taman kota.

"Sasori?" bisiknya

Merasa tak yakin dengan penglihatannya, dia pun berjalan mendekati sosok orang tersebut. Setelah yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah Sasori dia pun berjalan semakin mendekat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika penglihatannya menangkap ada orang lain yang berada di dekat Sasori. Seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah berdiri di depan Sasori yang sedang memunggunginya. Naruto reflek bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Naruto memicingkan sedikit matanya, rasanya dia mengenal gadis bersurai pink itu.

Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat gadis tersebut. Dan bingo, dia ingat. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang datang ke kediaman Uchiha untuk menjenguk Sasuke yang sedang sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. "Bukankah dia gadis yang waktu itu?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri

"Sasori_**-kun**_?" panggil gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Sasori tak menjawab dan hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya. "Bolehkah?" lanjut wanita itu dengan nada yang terdengar sangat manis dan manja di telinga Naruto. Kali ini Sasori hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Wajah gadis itu terlihat tampak senang, Naruto yang tak mengerti hanya memfokuskan penglihatannya ke depan.

Seketika mata Naruto membola melihat kejadian yang tak terduga di depannya. Hampir saja dia memekik kaget namun dia tahan mengingat dia sedang mengintip –menguping. Tanpa di sadarinya, cairan bening keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya dan membasahi kedua pipinya tembemnya. Dia menangis dalam diam tanpa disadari kedua orang yang tengah berciuman tersebut.

Ya, berciuman. Saat ini, gadis bersurai pink itu tengah mencium bibr Sasori. Awalnya Sasori tak menghiraukan hal tersebut namun lama kelamaan Sasori terbawa suasana dan mulai membalas ciuman gadis di depannya. Naruto yang sudah tak tahan melihat itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi darisana. Dia berlari tak tentu arah. Berlari mencari tempat yang cocok untuknya menangis seorang diri. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasori akan 'bermain' di belakangnya.

Dia berhenti di sebuah gang kecil yang tampak sepi dan menangis sepuasnya di sana tak peduli matanya yang membengkak dan memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya mengeluarkan semua luapan emosinya selama ini. Tak peduli dengan orang yang akan mendengar dan melihatnya.

**-Flashback end-**

"A..Apa yang kulakukan?" ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengusap kasar air mata di pipi dan matanya. "Lagipula gadis itu lebih cantik dariku. Gadis itu juga mempunyai apa yang laki-laki tidak miliki, jadi wajar saja Sasori memilihnya" lanjutnya lagi. Dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sudah sangat tak jelas bentuk dan baunya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, dia mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau panggilan masuk. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia menghela nafas kemudian berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya, kemudian membukannya untuk menghirup udara segar. Jika ia tidak salah, sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak bertemu maupun berkomunikasi denga Sasori.

"Hm, jadi itu alasannya ya" ucapnya datar.

"Hn, kau kenapa Dobe?" ucap seorang pemuda raven datar yang duduk di pinggir kasur Naruto.

Hening

Hening

Hen-

"Gyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Teme?" pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk dengan tidak sopan kearah Sasuke. Yang diteriaki memasang wajah tak peduli dan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Dari luar kamar Naruto terdengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" ucap pemuda raven lainnya memasuki baru saja memasuki kamar dengam ekspresi datar namun tetap ada kilatan khawatir di matanya

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sekenannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkejut melihat Te –maksudku Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarku" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Aku sudah disini daritadi Dobe. Kaunya saja yang terlalu Dobe sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto. "Apa maksudm, Teme?" balas Naruto yang mulai terpancing emosinya

"Ternyata kau bukan hanya Dobe tetapi kau juga tuli" ucap Sasuke lagi. Naruto yang sudah terpancing emosinya hendak berteriak dan mencekik leher pemuda raven di depannya. Tapi aksinya terhenti mendengar suara baritone dari pemuda raven lainnya yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Hentikan kalian berdua" titahnya dingin sambil melirik tajam kearah dua pemuda yang tengah asik berdebat tadi. Seketika kamar Naruto menjadi hening tak ada yang bersuara. Dan tampaknya ada aura-aura tak enak yang di keluarkan oleh kedua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Err.. Bisa kalian hentikan ini? Aku sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Jadi bisa kalian keluar?" ucap berapa lama Itachi keluar diikuti dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup. Naruto berjalan ke kasurnya merebahkan diri. _'Ada apa hidupku? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?'_ Naruto menghela nafas kemudian berusaha tidur. Belum lama matanya terpejam, dia membukanya kembali kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

**To : Sasori-senpai**

**Sub : None**

**Bisa kita bertemu besok setelah pulang sekolah? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**

**Kita bertemu di tempat biasa.**

Setelah menekan tombol send dia meletakkan ponsel di meja kecil dekat kasurnya. Lima menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya balasan pesan

**From : Sasori-senpai**

**Sub : None**

**Baiklah. Oyasuminasai Naru**_-chan_**.**

**Daisuki.**

Selesai melihat pesan balasan tersebut. Dia mematikan ponsel kemudian segera tidur.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap lebar sepanjang perjalanan, dia mash sangat mengantuk mengingat semalam dia terbangun pukul satu pagi dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dia terus berjalan tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan hampir membuatnya tertabrak tiang listrik di depan jika saja dirinya tidak di tarik oleh seseorang yang sekarang tengah memeluknya. Dia yang sudah selesai dari acar menguapnya pun melepaskan pelukan orang tersebut, membungkuk hormat kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Arigatou" ucapnya.

"Hn" jawab atau gumaman orang tersebut. Naruto yang merasa kenal dengan suara dan gumaman itu pun berdiri tegak dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang di depannya.

Dia sedikit mendengus kemudian berbalik dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukanorang di belakangnya.

"Bersikaplah sopan sedikit dengan orang yang ttelah menolongmu, bodoh" ucap orang tersebut –Itachi.

Naruto berhenti berjalan."Itu tidak akan, Itachi" balas Naruto ketus sambil kembali berjalan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

Itachi memutar bosan kedua matanya. Susah juga mendapatkan pemuda manis yang satu ini. Padahal siapapun yang mengenal dirinya akan langsung terpesona, tetapi kenapa Naruto tidak? Memang pemuda yang menarik. Itachi tersenyum misterius dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolahnya.

**_usane-san_**

Pemuda bersurai merah duduk dengan santai di kursi sebuah café sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang di pesannya. Dia melirik jam yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia datang terlalu cepat setengah jam, jadinya dia harus menunggu hinga waktu yang dijanjikan tiba.

Menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya orang yang di tunggunya datang. Pemuda blonde yang baru saja datang langsung duduk di kursi di depan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tanpa menyapa.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naru_**-chan**_?" ucap pemuda bersurai merah –Sasori.

Pemuda blonde –Naruto, sedikit menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. Dia sudah menyiapkan batinnya untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" ucap Naruto datar. Sasori sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau bercanda kan Naru_**-chan**_?" Tanya Sasori sambil menatap mata Naruto berharap dapat menemukan kebohongan dari tatapan matanya. Namun sayang, hanya tatapan keseriusan lah yang terpancar dari bola mata _**sapphire**_ tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah terhadapmu Naru_**-chan**_?" Tanya Sasori dengan tatapan sedih.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Hatinya sudah benar-benar tertutup rapat untuk pemuda di depannya.

"Itu bisa kau pikirkan sendiri Akasuna. Lagipula aku juga sudah tak menyayangimu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Sebelum berhasil keluar dari cafe dia mendengar teriakan Sasori. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu Naruto! Ingat itu!"

Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapan Sasori. Dia tetap berjalan hingga keluar dari cafe. Di perjalanan dia hanya menatap kosong jalanan di depannya.

"Jangan melamun Dobe" suara Sasuke terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Haha. Sebegitu gilanyakah aku hingga mendengar suara Teme" ucapnya asal.

"Aku di sebelahmu. Dasar Dobe" ucap Sasuke diselingi dengusan kesal. Naruto masih tak menyadarinya. Dia terud berjalan. Dan

"Gyaaa. Teme! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Pekik Naruto membuat orang-orang di sekitar memandang heran mereka. "Aaa. Maaf" pinta Naruto sambil membungkuk kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke ke tempat yang sepi.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini Teme?" Tanya Naruto to the point

"Aku sedang ke supermarket dan tak sengaja melihatmu" jawabnya. Sang blonde hanya ber'oh' ria dan kembali berjalan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"Teme" panggil Naruto memecah keheningan. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' sebagai jawaban.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke reflek berhenti berjalan dan membatu di tempat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Naruto yang sadar ikut berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Teme?"

Sasuke yang telah sadar kembali berjalan dan memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Pernah" ucapnya singkat. Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam sampai tiba di kediaman Uchiha.

"Ah Naru_**-chan**_. Sasuke. Okaeri" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum tidak jelas melihat Naruto dan Sasuke kembali bersama. "Tadaima" ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Naru_**-chan**_. Hari ini kau belajar dengan Itachi kan?" Tanya Mikoto. Naruto mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Selesai bersiap, dia turun ke ruang tamu. Di sana Itachi sudah duduk tenang sambil menonton. Melihat Naruto datang, dia langsung mematikan tv.

"Lama sekali kau. Bodoh" ucap Itachi sinis. Naruto tak menghiraukan dan langsung duduk di lantai. Dia membuka tugas yang dia dapat tadi pagi. Itachi mengajari dengan penjelasan yang mudah dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Kau mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Aku hanya berpikir. Jika aku memiliki kakak pasti akan menyenangkan karena ada yang bisa mengajariku" ucap Naruto masih sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin mempunyai adik bodoh sepertimu" ucapnya dingin nan menusuk. Namun berakhir dengan tawa pelan karena melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto.

Mereka belajar dengan tenang dan santai tanpa masalah. Walau kadang-kadang Itachi harus menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menjitak kepala Naruto yang susah memahami materi. Di lantai atas, Sasuke melihat kedekatan mereka dan berdecak kesal. Entah kenapa dia merasa sebal dengan kedekatan kakaknya dan Naruto.

**_usane-san_**

Bel rumah kediaman Uchiha berbunyi pertanda ada seorang tamu yang datang. Mikoto yang sedang memasak pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakannya.

"Ah, Deidara? Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto begitu melihat Deidara datang bertamu.

"Apakah Itachinya ada?"

"Ada. Dia sedang mengajari Naruto pelajaran" ucap Mikoto. "Kau bisa masuk dulu" ucapnya lagi. Deidara pun masuk dan diikuti oleh Mikoto.

Mikoto baru saja hendak berjalan kembali ke dapur tapi bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Dia pun berjalan kembali ke arah pintu.

"Dengan siapa dan ingin mencari siapa?" Tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Saya Akasuna Sasori. Apa Narutonya ada?" Tanya pemuda itu -Sasori.

"Ara. Naru_**-chan**_? Dia ada di dalam sedang belajar. Silahkan masuk"

Mikoto pun kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman para tamu. Dia sedikit bingung. Kenapa banyak yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya hari ini. Selesai menyiapkan dia pun membawa minuman tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja kemudian pergi dari sana, tidak ingin mncampuri urusan anak muda. Pikirnya.

"Jadi. Apa yang kau dan kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Itachi dingin sambil menunjuk kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto" jawab Sasori tenang.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Chi" jawab Deidara.

Naruto dan Itachi memutar kedua matanya bosan secara bersamaan. Sasori sedikit tidak suka dengan kekompakkan Itachi dan Naruto. "Bisa kita bicara berdua Naruto?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak perlu. Kita bicara di sini atau tidak sama sekali" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Chi?" Panggil Deidara.

"Kau diam. Kita tetap di sini. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka terlebih dahulu baru masalah kita" titah sang Uchiha sulung. Belum sempat Sasori berbicara tiba-tiba Sasuke lewat di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke. Kau juga ikut" panggil Itachi. Sasuke hanya menatap tak suka kepada kakaknya. Dia paling malas jika harus ikut campur dengan urusan tak penting macam ini. Jadi dengan enggan dia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Naruto. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Naru, tidak bisakah kita bicarakan masalah kita baik-baik?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak"

"Tapi..."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak Akasuna. Berhentilah menjadi orang keras kepala" ucap Naruto dingin. Sasuke dan Itachi sedikit tertegun mendengar nada dingin dalam ucapan pemuda blonde di sebelah mereka.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu Naruto!" Ucap Sasori. Naruto hanya acuh mendengarnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu Itachi" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Dei?"

"Jadi begini. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi. Bagaimana Chi?"

"Tidak" ucap Itachi dengan nada dingin seperti Naruto tadi.

"Chi. Aku tau kau masih menyayangiku , jadi..." Ucapan Dei terputus.

"Aku tidak menyayangimu lagi. Aku menyayangi Naruto" ucap Itachi sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto posesif. Mereka semua terkejut kecuali Sasuke mendengar penuturan Uchiha sulung. Sasori bangkit dari duduknya hendak menghajar wajah Itachi.

"Berhenti. Jangan bermain kekerasan" ucap Sasuke menengahi. Dia tidak ingin terjadi baku hantam mengingat ini masih di rumahnya.

"Aku memiliki saran untuk kalian berempat" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Semuanya mengangkat alis mereka meminta jawaban.

"Sasori dan Deidara kalian menjalin hubungan saja. Deidara memiliki rambut pirang dan mata _**sapphire **_seperti Naruto. Sasori sejenius Itachi dan seumuran dengan Itachi. Biarkan Itachi dan Naruto bebas" saran sang bungsu Uchiha yang berhasil membuat mereka melongo tak percaya. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir benar apa kata Sasuke.

"Jadi _otouto_. Maksudmu. Biar aku bisa bersam dengan Naruto?" Tanya Itachi yang paling pertama lepas dari acara melongonya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah adiknya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berkata bebas. Bukan berarti menjalin hubungan" jawab Sasuke dingin. Itachi terkekeh.

Naruto, Deidara dan Sasori baru sadar. Deidara memandang Sasori. Sasori memandang Deidara. Mereka berdua tampak berpikir dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kalian berdua berhenti mengganggu Itachi dan aku. Dan kalian coba menjalin hubungan baru. Lagipula menurutku kalian berdua tampak serasi" ucap Naruo bijak.

Deidara dan Sasori menghela nafas pasrah kemudian mengangguk. Tapi mereka berpikir tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Tapi jika kami tak cocok. Aku akan datang mencarimu lagi Naru_**-chan**_" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Aku juga Chi" ucap Deidara.

Itachi dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu Sasori dan Deidara ijin untuk pulang. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Ah. Terima kasih Sasuke" ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum sangat manis kearahnya. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit merona. Itachi hanya bergumam hn sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Sasuke pun beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. _'Satu saingan hilang. Tinggal _aniki_ yang perlu aku urusi'_ batin Sasuke yang tengah merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N :

Hollaaa. Selesai jg chap 5 nya. Gimana menurut kalian? Aneh? Absurd? Gaje? Berantakan? Gomen klo gak memuaskan. Ehm. Arigatou yg ngikutin ff usa smpe sejauh ini. Usa harap kalian msh mau bca ff usa #senyum

RnR please?


	6. Chapter 6

**My Lovely Wolf**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru. ItaNaru . ItaNaruSasu**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

.

.

Semenjak kejadian penjodohan Sasori dan Deidara, hidup Naruto dan Itachi sekarang lebih tenang pasalnya tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka lagi. Naruto juga dapat lebih leluasa pergi tanpa harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih sulung Uchiha. Tapi pikiran Naruto salah besar, karena semenjak itu Sasuke dan Itachi semakin menjadi. Menjadi dalam artian semakin sering menjahilinya. Dia sebal dengan tingkah Uchiha bersaudara itu. Rasanya dia ingin membuang mereka ke laut sekarang juga.

"Dobe, buatkan aku jus tomat"

"Ambilkan aku es krim"

"Bawakan cemilan kemari"

"Belikan…"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyuruhku? Aku bukan pembantumu Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil melempar dua buah celemek di tangannya ke wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Dobe. Kau pikir wajahku kotoran apa?" desis Sasuke sinis.

"Yah! Wajahmu mirip dengan pantat ayam jadinya terlihat kotor!" Naruto berucap asal seraya mengembungkan pipi tannya sebal. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Belakangan Sasuke menjadi sering menyuruh Naruto layaknya pembantu. Tapi lain Sasuke, lain juga Itachi. Jika Sasuke menjahili Naruto dengan menjadikannya pembantu maka Itachi menjahili Naruto dengan menggodanya.

"Kau tampak menggemaskan dan manis, Naru_**-chan**_" dan entah sejak kapan Itachi berubah menjadi seorang periang dan ramah seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak manis dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel menyebalkan itu keriput!" pekik Naruto semakin kesal. Biasanya Itachi akan marah bila ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan tabu seperti keriput itu tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya, dia tidak memarahi Naruto sama sekali dan malah menggodanya terus.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Membanting pintu keras dan menguncinya. Tidak ingin kejadian Itachi masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin kembali terulang.

"Aku semakin tak tahan tinggal di sini" gumamnya sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur. "Kaa_**-san**_, Tou_**-san**_ kalian kapan kembali?" dia kembali bergumam sambil menangis bombay di atas kasur. Doanya bagai di dengar oleh Kami-sama, tak berapa lama ponsel di atas kasurnya berbunyi. Dia segera mengambil ponsel di atas kasurnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo.."

'_**Naru**_-chan_**'**_

"Kaa-san?" ucapnya riang

'_**Sepertinya Kaa**_-san_** dan Tou**_-san_** akan pulang lebih lama, karena kami mendapat perpanjangan tugas dinas. Gomen ne'**_

"Ha? Jangan bercanda!" Naruto semakin depresi dengan ucapan Kushina

'_**Kaa**_-san_** sedang tidak bercanda Naru**_-chan_**. Sudah dulu ya. Kaa**_-san_** masih ada urusan'**_Kushina langsung memutuskan pembicaraannya secara sepihak. Dia menyumpah serapahi ponsel tak berdosa itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan terpaksa untuk tidur sekaligus merilekskan pikirannya.

**_usane-san_**

".._**-chan**_..Naru_**-chan**_" terdengar suara pintu kamar yang di ketuk halus oleh Mikoto. Naruto yang terganggu akhirnya beringsut bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hm?" gumamnya seraya mengucek matanya pelan.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Kau boleh turun" Mikoto tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto kembali masuk ke kamarnya mengambil pakaian, kemudian secepat kilat membersihkan diri sebelum turun untuk makan malam. Sesampainya dia di ruang makan. Dia kembali melihat dua Uchiha bersaudara yang duduk dengan tenang di atas meja makan.

"Naru_**-chan**_, bagaimana tidurmu tadi siang? Nyenyak?" Itachi bertanya lembut kepada Naruto dan hanya di jawab oleh tatapan sebal sang Namikaze.

"Ara, tadi siang kalian tak belajar?" Mikoto datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa semangkuk besar sup kemudian di letakkan di atas meja makan. Naruto terdiam, dia lupa untuk belajar, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang Kaa_**-san**_, Naruto bilang akan belajar setelah makan malam" ucap Itachi enteng, tidak sadar bahwa Naruto tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak Itachi itu. Mikoto hanya mengangguk setuju sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto yang tak tahan di tatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum paksa.

Mereka semua mulai makan malam dengan tenang, tak ada yang membuka suara sedikit pun. Mengingat bahwa keluarga Uchiha termasuk keluarga yang irit bicara terutama Fugaku dan Sasuke. Selesai makan, mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka sebelum makan malam tadi.

Naruto dengan enggan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran. Sebenarnya dia malas belajar malam-malam begini, tapi apa daya jika tidak belajar, nilainya bisa hancur dan dia harus berlama-lama lagi di sekolah. Dia menghela nafas berat seraya berjalan malas menuju ruang tamu tempat Itachi menunggu.

"Apa yang mau kau pelajari?" Tanya Itachi sambil memandang wajah tan Naruto.

"Ini" Naruto menyerahkan buku Matematikanya kepada Itachi. "Berhenti menatapku" lanjutnya lagi sambil mendelik sebal. Itachi terkekeh pelan, rasanya menyenangkan menggoda pemuda Namikaze satu ini.

Itachi mulai menjelaskan rumus perlahan-lahan kepada Naruto dengan cara yang mudah dimengerti. Naruto merasa takjub sendiri dengan kejeniusan Itachi. Dia memperhatikan wajah Itachi. _'Ternyata dia tampan jika dilihat dari dekat'_ batin Naruto.

"Aku tahu wajahku tampan tapi tak perlu kau pandangi seperti itu" Itachi kembali menggoda Naruto dengan narsisnya. Wajah Naruto memerah malu karena ketahuan sedang memandang wajah Itachi. "A..Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berucap gugup.

"Wajahmu sangat merah, seperti tomat kesayangan Sasuke" ucap Itachi seraya mencubit pipi tan Naruto.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Naruto menepis tangan Itachi kemudian membuang muka untuk menutupi rona wajah yang muncul. Itachi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto. Mereka yang terlalu asik berdua tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua dari atas dengan tatapan kesal dan tidak senang.

.

.

.

Naruto memberenggut sebal di dalam ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Badannya sudah sangat panas dan ingin segera mandi saat ini.

"Teme sialan, lama sekali mandinya" sungutnya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah televisi di ruang keluarga walau pikirannya entah melayang kemana-mana.

"Aku sudah selesai Dobe" suara berat Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang duduk uring-uringan di atas sofa.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Te…" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat melihat penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Penampilan Sasuke err sangat menggoda iman para hawa yang melihatnya. Badannya tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun kecuali sebuah handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, rambutnya yang masih basah sedikit meneteskan air, badannya yang terbentuk sangat sempurna menambahkan kesan keren pada diri Sasuke. Seketika wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Kau kenapa Dobe? Mukamu merah" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Naruto sekedar mengecek suhu tubuh sang blonde. Naruto reflek menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Bo..Bodoh" Naruto segera pergi dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajah Sasuke sedikit mengeras melihat kepergian Naruto yang menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto yang selesai mandi sedikit bersenandung senang, melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk kembali di atas sofa yang tadi di dudukinya sebelum mandi. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit.

"Hah, Kyuubi" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Siapa Kyuubi?"

"Boneka rubah kesukaan..ku" Naruto langsung memutar kepalanya secara kilat ke arah suara yang bertanya. "Keriput sialan"

Yang di katai hanya terkekeh kecil. "Kau menggemaskan Naru_**-chan**_, aku ingin memakanmu"

Naruto yang sudah malas meladeni Itachi hanya memutar kedua mata jengah. Masa bodoh dengan cuap-cuapan tak jelas sang Uchiha.

"Kau ingin boneka rubah? Hn?" Itachi tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto menjadi senang bagaikan anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen. Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hari ini kau libur kan? Kita pergi bersama ke toko boneka. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya. Naruto tak langsung menjawab, dia tampak berpikir sebelum mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah. Nanti pukul dua siang" dia menepuk kepala pirang Naruto pelan kemudian pergi dari sana. Sedangkan yang di tepuk kepalanya hanya bersemu merah.

_'Ugh, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang?'_ Batinnya

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun tiba-tiba Sasuke datang mengganggu. "Dobe..."

"Ugh, apa Teme?"

"Nanti pukul dua siang, temani aku pergi"

"Tidak bisa" Naruto langsung menolak ajakan Sasuke dengan tegas. Ngapain juga Teme mengajaknya pergi.

"Tak ada penolakan, Dobe" Sasuke berkata absolute. Tak mau ajakannya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Dobenya.

"Tumben kau mengajakku pergi Teme?" Pernyataan atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Hn? Ada masalah jika aku mengajakmu?"

"Hah, terserah" ucap Naruto lelah. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian pergi darisana.

Naruto kembali uring-uringan di atas sofa. Bingung harus pergi dengan siapa. Sasuke atau Itachi. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak ehem kecilnya. Dia tersenyum senang sendiri karena tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan dengan siapa dia akan pergi nantinya.

**_usane-san_**

"Hoi Dobe. Cepatlah"

"Naru_**-chan**_, kau lama sekali" Kedua Uchiha kini saling menatap satu sama lain. Berusaha mencerna ucapan masing-masing. "Kau..." Mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yo. Aku siap. Ayo pergi" Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan menarik tangan kanan Sasuke dan tangan kiri Itachi. Namun langkah terhenti saat kedua Uchiha itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepatlah. Aku tidak mau pulang terlalu malam" pemuda pirang itu mendengus.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku hanya mengajakmu Naru_**-chan**_" Itachi berucap. "Hn" ucapan Itachi barusan juga disetujui oleh Sasuke melalui gumamannya.

"Hah, apa kalian pikir badanku bisa di bagi dua? Kalian mengajakku pada hari dan di jam yang sama. Jadi..." Ucap Naruto menggantung. "Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi bertiga. Tak masalah 'kan?" lanjutnya sambil menampilkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ck. Dobe" jawab Sasuke. Itachi hanya mengangguk paham. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pergi bersama menggunakan mobil pribadi milik Itachi.

Pertama mereka pergi menuju sebuah cafe bergaya klasik yang terlihat cukup sepi. Karena ajakan Naruto, dengan enggan kedua Uchiha, lebih tepatnya Sasuke menyetujui ajakan itu. Itachi sih hanya mengekor saja.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang terletak di pojok kiri cafe yang menghadap ke arah kaca besar agar dapat melihat ke arah depan tempat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Cukup lama mereka berada di sana. Merasa sudah bosan, Naruto mengajak Uchiha untuk segera menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

.

Awalnya mereka pergi ke sebuah toko boneka yang tidak jauh dari cafe tadi. Di sana Itachi membelikan sebuah boneka rubah berwarna orange yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk Naruto. Yang dibelikan boneka langsung tersenyum sumringah sambil terus memeluk boneka pemberian Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"_Aniki_, urusanmu sudah selesai 'kan? Pulanglah" titah sang bungsu yang tak ada sopan-sopannya. Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kita sepakat untuk pergi bertiga _otouto_. Aku tak akan pulang" Itachi ngotot dan terjadilah perang _deathglare_ antara kedua bersaudara ini.

Naruto dengan watadosnya langsung melenggang pergi dari tempat Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri. Secepat kilat dia pergi menjauhi kedua Uchiha itu masih sambil memeluk boneka rubah barunya. "Rasakan kalian" gumamnya dengan seringai puas yang terpatri di wajah tannya.

Saat ini dia berada di sebuah taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat tadi. Tak menghiraukan Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang berselisih. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kursi taman lalu mendudukkan diri di sana. Menengadahkan kepala pirangnya menatap langit yang telah berubah menjadi orange. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, sekedar menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

"Lelah? Hn?" suara seseorang terdengar tepat di telinganya

Naruto mengangguk malas dan masih tak sadar ada seseora –dua orang yang tepat duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga det–

"Gyaa, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" pekiknya saat tersadar bahwa dia tak sendiri. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum atau bisa disebut berseringai penuh arti

"Kau jahat Dobe, meninggalkan kami begitu saja di sana" pemuda raven –Sasuke memasang wajah sedih yang di buat-buat dengan OOCnya

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Sasuke. "Benar. Kau jahat Naru_**-chan**_" kini giliran pemuda raven lainnya –Itachi yang berucap. Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat berharap bahwa dua orang di depannya hanya halusinasi semata.

"Kau mau memutuskan kepala manismu, Naru_**-chan**_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu keriput!" Naruto yang telah yakin hal di depannya adalah nyata langsung berteriak sebal. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana.

Melihat Naruto hendak pergi dari sana, Sasuke dan Itachi langsung menarik tangannya. Dia yang tidak siap dengan tarikkan tersebut pun limbung dan jatuh ke belakang, tapi berhasil di tangkap oleh sang penarik. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Kau belum menemaniku, Dobe"

"Gah, aku malas. Pergi dengan keriput saja" ucap Naruto sekenannya. Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala _bridal._ Naruto yang tak senang terus saja meronta dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Berhenti bergerak Dobe" Sasuke terus berjalan menuju mobil Itachi di ekori oleh sang pemilik mobil yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

"_Otouto_. Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang" Itachi hanya manggut-manggut paham. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju rumahnya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah tertidur di kursi penumpang dengan tenang. Kelelahan mungkin, karena terus memberontak tadi.

"Tadi kau mau kemana?" Sulung Uchiha kembali membuka suara setelah beberapa menit keheningan melanda mereka.

"Hn" pertanyaannya hanya di balas dengan gumaman tak jelas sang adik. "Jangan bertanya lagi atau ku gunting rambutmu" Sasuke mengeluarkan ancamannya ketika melihat Itachi hendak berbicara untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Itachi membatalkan niatnya. Hah. Sungguh merepotkan mempunyai adik yang tak ada sopan-sopannya. Keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti para penumpang mobil sport hitam milik Itachi hingga mereka tiba di tujuan.

Setibanya di garasi, Itachi segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelahnya dia berjalan menuju kursi penumpang untuk membawa Naruto kekamarnya. Namun dia harus membatalkan niatnya lagi ketika Sasuke sudah membawa Naruto menuju ke dalam rumah.

Terkadang dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir adiknya sendiri. Sifat adiknya itu selalu berubah-ubah, dari baik, jahil, kejam, lembut dan lainnya. Dengan langkah berat di melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah agar bisa segera beristirahat mengingat besok dia harus kembali bersekolah.

.

.

.

Naruto jalan mengendap-endap ke arah pintu keluar. Dia berniat untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya karena memang dia bangun terlalu pagi. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara baritone yang memenuhi ruang lingkup pendengarannya.

"Kau seperti maling, Dobe" Naruto tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, dengan tak ada niat dia memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap pemilik suara. "Hah, aku tidak ingin membangunkan yang lain dan kau.. Kenapa bangun pagi begini?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Gah, aku berbicara denganmu bukan dengan tembok Teme"

"Naru_**-chan**_, kau sudah bangun rupanya" kini sebuah suara baritone lain juga terdengar. Yang di yakininya adalah Itachi. Sungguh sial dirinya, pagi-pagi begini harus bertemu dengan kedua Uchiha ini. Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu keluar, bersiap untuk keluar dari sana.

"Kau pergi denganku Dobe" titah Sasuke. "Hari ini dia pergi denganku _otouto_" ucap Itachi. Dan perang _deathglare_ pun tak dapat terelakkan. Naruto yang merasa terlupakan, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana, membiarkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih berperang.

Dia berjalan dengan santai melewati rumah-rumah di Konoha, menikmati udara pagi yang menyejukkan. Sungguh nyaman. Andai saja kenyamanan ini bisa berlangsung lebih lama. Ya, lebih lama.

"Naru_**-chan**_" Naruto yang tahu siapa pemilik suara itu segera berjalan dengan cepat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, hey" Itachi –pemilik suara itu kembali berbicara

Dengan berat hati, Naruto berhenti berjalan dan memandang wajah Itachi dengan malas. "Apa?"

"Nanti malam kau ada acara?" Naruto menangguk. Sedang malas membuka suara untuk berdebat atau sekedar berbicara dengan Itachi

"Besok?" Naruto kini menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lusa?" dia kembali menggeleng.

"Apa maumu?" Naruto yang sudah jengah dengan pertanyaan Itachi pun mulai berbicara to the point. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama, Naru_**-chan**_"

"Makan malam? Biasanya kita juga makan malam bersama"

"Bukan, maksudku hanya kita berdua"

"Oh" diam menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto yang tampak malas dan tak nyambung jika berbicara saaat ini tidak membuka suara unutk member jawaban. Sang pemuda raven tetap setia menunggu jawaban dari Namikae tunggal dengan menatapnya dalam.

"Apa? Sudahlah, aku ingin ke sekolah" Dia beranjak dari posisi berdirinya sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu, apa jawabanmu?"

"Ya ya, terserah" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya dengan Itachi sudah cukup jauh. Dan senyuman secerah mentari –mungkin, merekah di wajah porselen milik Itachi. Bagaimana tak senang? Ajakannya untuk makan malam berdua di terima oleh Naruto yang notabene adalah incarannya.

Dia kembali melajukan mobil sportnya menuju sekolah dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Tak jauh dari mobilnya, tampak sebuah mobil berwarna dark blue yang mengekor dan diketahui pemilik itu adalah adiknya sendiri –Sasuke.

Di dalam mobil dapat terlihat Sasuke berwajah sangat datar namun tiba-tiba saja berseringai penuh arti. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendahuluiku_, aniki_" gumamnya .

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N:

Hollaa. Usa here ~

Gomen buat keterlambatan updatenya. Usa harap chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian '-')9

FFnya bntr lg tamat, terus buat saingannya tinggal Sasuke sm Itachi doang yap. Klo tmbah saingan lg bisa kepanjangan nih ff :v /plak

Okelah, thanks for fav, follow and review ~

Yosh, cukup~

Mind to Review?


End file.
